The Open Road Ahead Us
by StoryWriterintheTARDIS
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots featuring Ruby and Liam's life as it continues. Ratings vary. Don't worry, nothing past T.
1. Nightmares

Fear.

It was all around Ruby, invading her mind and pores and threatening to choke her, like a serpent wrapped around her mind.

"Liam, Liam it's me! It's Ruby!" Her voice screamed. His eyes bore into hers like a drill but there was nothing behind them. There was a glossy, empty look in Liam's eyes, all to alike those she's seen on other minds she's destroyed.

Surrounded by others, Chubs and Vida and Zu and _everyone,_ they all wore the blank looks of absolute _nothingness. _

_My fault, _she told herself, _I did this to them. Me._

Except this time, there was no fixing them. This was permanent. She would have to bear this burden for the rest of her life.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>"Ruby wake up! It's nothing, it's just a nightmare. Ruby!"<p>

Green eyes met blue, concerned cobalt boring into panicking emerald.

Ruby forced herself upright, wiping her sweating palms into the sheets of the bed. A headache threatened its way into the front of her brain, pushing through her defenses and blossoming into a full-out migraine.

_A dream,_ she repeated over the throbbing of her head, _just a dream._ But that didn't stop her from looking into Liam's eyes (filling with concern with each passing moment) to ensure that his brain was working behind that sea of blue, with secrets and feelings and a story.

"Ruby," he asked (in that ever-so-attractive Southern drawl,) "you alright darlin'?"

She heard herself respond, but was really more interested in calm the shaking that overwhelmed her hands. "Yeah," she responded, "I'm fine."

But he knew better than to listen to her, and instead sat on the empty space next to Ruby. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I'm _fine._"

"Oh sweetheart, we both know I'm not _that_ stupid."

"I just don't want to talk about it!" She snapped back at him. Liam simply wrapped his arm around the suddenly shy and tiny brunette.

"Darlin'-"

"I broke you. I broke you, I broke Chubs, I broke Vida, I broke Zu, Oh my God, _Zu. _I destroyed your minds, I tore them apart…I'm a _monster. _I-I…"

"Ruby. _Ruby._ _Breathe,_ Ruby, damnit, you need to _breathe_..."

Nothing was heard over the flaring of pain in her head, the blackness flicking around the edges of her vision, and the mantra, the mantra of _monster, my fault, all my fault-_

All of a sudden Liam's strong arms were around her frame, his forehead pressed against her own, holding her tight and refusing to let her go, despite her weak struggles. "Sweetheart, I know for a fact that you would never hurt me, or Chubs, or Zu, or _anyone_ else who you cared about. Just remember, you tried to get rid of me once, and I still found you. Or, you found me."

With shuddering breaths, the usually fearless girl lifted her tired eyes to meet determined ones shadowed by wisdom beyond his years.

"Go back to sleep darlin'."

She nodded slightly, lowering her head once again to the white cushions. Liam began to stand, making Ruby feel cold and tiny again.

"Liam…will you stay?"

"I was afraid you'd never ask."

He slid into the bed next to her, his arm wrapped around the girl's body, fitting together like a puzzle piece.

With thoughts of an off-key Liam belting out to the radio, and Chubs and Zu laughing next to her, Ruby slept.


	2. Sick Days

**Hello readers! I do hope that you enjoyed my last chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it and I know my friend (you know who you are) really loved editing it as I was typing it up. I know it's been a year since I've updated (hahaha LAUGH.) so; it is now my New Year's resolution to update quicker! Please review, it makes me write faster!**

**Summary: Ruby's sick day (days?) with Liam, Chubs, and Zu taking care of her.**

* * *

><p>Ruby knew something was off the second she woke up.<p>

Familiar aches that had settled in her bones, crawling skin, and dizziness aided her arrive to an overall conclusion.

She was sick.

In her time in Thurmond, could remember many a day in which she or Sam or another one of girls in her bunk were sick, but those days were spent like any other, working to make shoes or clothes or whatever the hell the PSI needed. A trip to the medical Centre simply meant a round of strangers' fingers jabbing and poking and prodding.

So, Ruby decided she would simply go throughout her day and hope that the feeling that she was about to collapse would pass.

* * *

><p>This was a horrible, terrible, no-good plan.<p>

After barely making it down the stairs, Ruby (literally) stumbled into Liam's arms, breathing in the smell of pancakes that clung to him.

"S-sorry." Even to her own ears her voice was slurred and could scarcely make out a concerned Liam's face.

Attempting to stand on her own, vision flicking black at the edges, Ruby succeeded only in taking a couple steps away from a panicked Liam before her knees failed her and sent her tumbling to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Ruby!" Liam's face showed a flurry of emotions, ranging from fear to confusion and settling on borderline panic. Gingerly lifting the unconscious brunette, he picked her up bridal-style and rushed her to her bed upstairs the two-story home he and Ruby shared.<p>

After ensuring Ruby was securely tucked under the white plush covers, the southern blonde proceeded to go into a full-blown panic mode.

_Ohmygod what do I do what do I do! I know! Chubs' a doctor! He'll know what to do!_ Whipping out a shiny cell phone, Liam punched in Chubs' number and furiously waited as the phone rang.

"Liam? Oh god, what's wrong? You didn't burn down the hou-"

"CHARLES!" he interrupted anxiously, "Ruby's really sick and I have no idea what to do!"

"What? Does she have a fever, a headache, anything like that?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not sure, she just walked down the stairs and then passed out-"

"Wait, she _passed out?!_ I'm coming over."

Liam was left with only the dial tone as he stood in Ruby's room.

* * *

><p>Chubs stood at the doorstep, Zu in hand. The younger of the pair doorbell once, while Chubs shifted his weight and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the <em>stupid idiot<em> to answer.

Peering over his shoulder to the equally impatient girl next to him, he suddenly questioned his willingness to allow her to come along. _Maybe I shouldn't have let her come. What if Ruby's really sick? Will Zu be okay? What if what if what if…._

Grunting irritated, Chubs stepped forward and pressed the doorbell over and over and over.

_Where _is _that idiot? Is he deaf? I __**swear to God**__ if he does not open the door-_

A disheveled Liam opening the door, wide-eyed and almost looking like a scared child succeeded in considerably slowly Chubs' train of thought.

The look of fear and poorly hidden panic that graced over Liam's features was enough to throw a tiny spear of newfound panic into his soul.

Quickly stepping into the house, (and tugging a slightly distraught Zu behind him) he followed Liam through the house and up the stairs into the dim room where Ruby lay. He was a bit surprised at how _tiny_ Ruby looked in that bed, for she was normally so strong and leader-y. She lay there curled up and covered in sweat, looking like the little girl they had picked up in the very beginning.

Sighing, trying to feign impatience, Chubs took a breath and said, "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>It was strange, being sick.<p>

Ruby was vaguely aware of hands on her forehead, a mish-mash of voices and being on fire and shivering all at once.

She could remember being hand-fed something warm, could remember blankets being placed over her, could _remember _cool hands on her face, but it was like she was watching through an old worn camera, with memories that weren't hers and were fraying around the edges.

Each time a hand pressed against her forehead or gripped one of her own, she would see a faint inkling of a thought, glimpses of lives taken in memories.

* * *

><p>Zu was a bit lonely, sitting in a chair next to Ruby and holding her hand. Chubs told her and Liam that the medicine that he gave Ruby would probably keep her asleep for another day or two. Chubs himself was trying to act irritated, (something he did when upset, she noted,) and Liam was…. well she didn't know. But she didn't like to see either one of them like this.<p>

So Zu opted to taking a bedside vigil beside Ruby, sometimes talking like she was awake or humming a song or just sitting next to her, keeping her company.

"You should wake up, y'know." Zu stated conversationally, dangling her legs as they fell a bit short of the floor. "Everyone's worried, especially Liam." She frowned as she remembered the almost lost look in Liam's eyes when he swung open the door, and decided to go back to talking.

"Even Chubs is worried, he's trying to hide it, but he's not fooling anyone." Even Chubs' demeanor had shifted, snappy comments not arising as they would have any other given day.

Gripping Ruby's pale hand, she felt a tiny, but noticeable, tickle somewhere in her head, but waved it away with a shake of the head.

Hearing her name being called somewhere in the house, she quickly whispered,

"Wake up soon."

* * *

><p>When Ruby woke up, she was surprised at how much better she felt.<p>

Her head felt clear, she felt comfortable in her skin and the pressure in her bones had passed. Gingerly testing her arms and legs, she found she could move them smoothly without complication. Carefully swinging her legs over her bed, she placed her feet on the floor and discovered that she could stand easily and steadily and began to cross the room to see what was going on downstairs.

_Good as new then,_ her thoughts finally feeling not as though they were being dragged through molasses, _who fixed me up…?_ She frowned at that thought. Who _had_ treated her? She doubted it was Liam, and she didn't think something like that could just be slept off…

To her surprise, the kitchen her and Liam shared also housed Chubs and Zu, all three of them shocked into silence.

"You-When-How…?" Chubs tried to speak, failing.

"Wow Chubs speechless? Give me second, let get the camera." The witty comeback felt right in her mouth, after heaviness blanketed her tongue previously.

The confusion and tension in the air disappeared, like a receding fog on a sunny morning,

Zu ran over and wrapped her slender arms around Ruby's waist, smiling an "I missed you."

Liam walked over and took her hand, "You worried me there darlin'."

"How long was I out?" She asked, surprised in his change of personality.

"Three _days._" He whispered back. She jumped back, startled. _Three days? _She thought. _I expected _a day_ at most, not three days!_

"Yeah, you all had us worried," Chubs half-muttered, swishing around the cereal in his bowl.

Looking over, the light of the heavens finally dawned on her. "_Chubs?_ You were worried? Aww Vida was right, that angry grandpa soul _does _care."

Chubs scowled, not quite becoming one after morphing into a half-smile. As Liam and Zu and herself laughed, Ruby knew things were going to be all right.


	3. Camping

**Hey guys! WOW 6 REVIEWS! Due to some confusion, I am here to clear some things up. Firstly, this is set ****some time after "In the Afterlight." (I'm thinking like a year and a half later.) Second, for the purposes of this fic, Ruby's eyes are brown. I also realized I never gave a copyright statement, so here it is: I DON'T OWN THE DARKEST MINDS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (sadly) Lastly, please review! I get really encouraged by them, and they give me new idea for chappies! Thanks**!

**Summary: Ruby, Zu and Vida get lost camping. Together, they come face to face with bears, hypothermia, and idiocy.**

* * *

><p>"I think we're lost." Ruby stated.<p>

"Great observation, Sherlock." Vida replied with obvious annoyance.

Around a week ago, Liam, Ruby, Chubs, Zu and Vida had all decided it was high time they packed their things and went camping for a weekend. It was planned; they were to go to the Acadia National Park, Maine. They planned where they were to set up their tent. They planned their route, estimated time they would get there, gas they would need, and how to keep entertained.

They hadn't expected the extra day to would take them to actually get there.

They hadn't expected the flat tire along the way.

They hadn't expected a half-broken tent when they opened it.

And they definitely hadn't expected, that when being sent for firewood, Ruby, Vida and Zu would get utterly, hopelessly, _lost, _in the biggest forest in the United States. Without a cell phone, (they left it at their camp) walkie-talkie (seriously, who _used_ them anymore?) or any other way of alerting anyone of where they were.

The Sun was at its highest point in the day, a guiding light for the three girls, one leading, one flitting like a bird, and one, ungracefully stomping through the Acadia wilderness.

"Where the hell are we?" Vida moans. "I haven't eaten in freakin' _days!_"

"Maybe Liam and Chubs might find us." Zu added, trying to defuse Vida's growing irritation. Vida could always bend to Zu's will, so with a huff, she nodded and continued to huff in silence.

After about 20 more minutes of walking without any directional orientation, Ruby took out a small pocketknife and dragged into a large "X" across a tree.

"What are you doin'?" Zu asked curiously.

"Leaving a trail." Vida answered for Ruby. "So when Grandma and Southern Sunshine go prancing around the woods for us, they don't end up lost like us."

"Yup," Ruby added, "hopefully they realize we're gone."

* * *

><p>Two more hours of wandering the forest and multiple "X's" carved into trees, the girls decided to regroup and try to make note of their surroundings. They stopped at a small lake and sat on some rocks nearby the riverside, their backs to the treeline.<p>

"Zu, are you sure those are safe to eat?" Ruby asked worriedly as Zu popped some berries into her mouth.

"Mmhm- while I was traveling to California we ate a lot of plants and stuff." Zu replied through a half-full mouth.

"Good enough for me." Vida replied, plucking several berries off some bushes. Handing some off to Ruby, the three ate in silence.

"Maybe we should-"

Ruby's words were cut off by a loud roar coming from the forest behind them.

"What the hell-"

A massive grizzly bear tore through the trees and into the clearing, stopping around 15 feet away from where the trio stood. Hoping that it had not yet sensed them, they started backing away to the other side of the tree line.

Halfway there, the bear looked up with wild eyes, and charged at the girls. Abandoning the idea of simply walking away, all three turned their backs and ran into the thick forest.

Dodging trees and trying to avoid tripping, Vida managed to call out to Ruby over the thundering footsteps and the sound of blood rushing in her ears.

"Ruby! Some mind voodoo would really come in handy right now!"

_Oh. _Ruby thought. But instead of sliding into the mind of the bear, her thoughts hesitated. _I've never gone inside the mind of animal before. _Her mind reminded her. And besides, she didn't feel quite comfortable intruding in someone else's mind, even a _bears-_

All of a sudden, out of the corner of her eye, Ruby saw Zu trip over a hidden tree root and fall to the soil beneath them. The animal stopped beside her, and raised an elongated claw, ready to strike the young girl.

Without hesitation, Ruby dove into the bear's mind.

It was much different than the mind of a persons- memories were sensations and a swirl of color and sound-

Ignoring the strange (and slightly nauseating) things surrounding her, Ruby tried to push the image of the bear turning and leaving them be.

At first, it didn't work. She had to try to imagine the sounds, colors, and feeling the animal felt instead of simple movements of a person. It was harder than she anticipated, a thin iron wire wrapping around her mind.

Finally, she could hear the bear move, its focus shifting as Ruby began to retract her curling, invisible fingers from the large mammals' mind.

Leaving her with an all-too-familiar headache.

As the bear shifted its haunches and began to walk off, Ruby staggered to the nearest tree and slumped over as Vida and Zu ran over to where she half sat half lay.

"Ruby…?" Zu asked, reaching a careful hand to Ruby's arm.

"Mmm fine." Ruby said, beginning to stand shakily.

"Ruby…maybe you should sit down." Vida had never been one for sympathy and feelings, but something in Ruby's slightly pinched face reminded her of when she and Liam dragged her out of Thurmond.

"No…we need to get going…. it's going to be dark soon." Ruby countered as she rose to her feet.

Exchanging a glance, Zu and Vida moved to accompany Ruby as they made there way through the forest once again.

* * *

><p>Night fell fast in Acadia, Maine. Although it was only nearly 4 o'clock, the December Sun had already dipped beneath the horizon, a frost and ice quickly taking its place.<p>

"Maybe we should start a f-fire?" Vida stuttered slightly. Ruby shook her head, as fern-like ice had already curled its grips around all the ground and wood, the equivalent of a wet log.

"We might need to spend the night." Ruby added with a frown. The temperature had already dropped below freezing, and a night exposed out here would lead to imminent hypothermia. Dragging another "X" through frosted bark, tiny snow flurries fell like silent spies.

"Why the hell did we pick to go camping in December?" Vida snapped her red-hot annoyance burning through the icy cold.

"Because," Zu started, "people are still afraid of us."

It was true- even after a year and a half, people (adults, that is) were still wary of Psi kids, even those who decided to have their powers taken away. They would walk on the other side of the street, get overly nervous around kids, and even sometimes refuse to send newborns to nurseries where teenagers worked. Overall, the group had been hoping to avoid wary eyes and hushed whispers.

Only to be in danger of catching hypothermia instead.

As the group carried on, and the snow began to coat the land, their pace slowed and slowed and slowed until they came to a complete stop in the snow.

"It's t-too freakin' c-cold." Vida hissed. All of them were shivering; their limbs moving sluggishly even through scarves and hats.

"We need t-to keep moving." Ruby said through chattering teeth. She knew that if they stopped now, they probably wouldn't get up again. Snow had laced through their hair, giving them a crown of ice.

But they hadn't made it far before they had to stop.

Zu, the youngest and smallest of the group had fallen to the chill first. Staggering through the snow, she stumbled into the ankle deep snow.

Rushing to her side, Ruby and Vida kneeled in the frozen ground, melting into their jeans.

"Zu! Zu! Wake up!" Ruby said as she shook Zu slightly. The snow caught on the sleeping girl's eyelashes, making her look like a bird caught in a snowstorm.

"Zu! Suzume, don't you dare fall asleep on me!" Vida all but screeched. Wrapping her arms around her in an attempt to keep her warm, Vida shook against her.

_Think Ruby, think!_ Ruby searched her mind for anything that might help them come out of this, but her thoughts were as frozen as the rest of her. Facing Vida and Zu, found to her horror, Vida's eyes were now closed too.

_No._

Memories of when she found out Jude was dead came back in full-force, a constant reminder of the time she failed him. And she was not about to lose Vida and Zu too.

Removing her coat, gloves, hat, and scarf, Ruby shuddered as the unrelenting wind nipped at newly exposed skin. With determination fueling her soul, Ruby managed to drape her coat around the two still girls, wrap her scarf around them, shove hands into gloves, and her hat on Zu frost-ridden head. As she pulled away with shaking hands, she hoped it would be enough to keep them alive. Because she was the leader, and would do whatever it took to keep her team alive, even if it meant her as the sacrifice.

Her last thought was Liam's warm voice surrounding her, as she lay on the icy ground, cold and dark consuming her.

* * *

><p>"RUBY! ZU! VIDA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Liam and Chubs tore through the forest as they followed a newly found trail of "X's" through the winter-y forest. This was a terrible idea.<p>

"Ruby!" His desperate shout was a cry from the soul he just hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

The light of their flashlight danced around as they ran to where this trail would take them. They followed it into a clearing surrounded by tree on all sides, like a fairy circle.

In the middle of the circle lay two figures curled around another. Zu and Vida. Chubs ran over to check them, and to their joy, their heartbeats were still there, perhaps a bit slow, but steady.

But where was Ruby? Surely, she wouldn't have left Vida and Zu, and he didn't see her by Zu and Vida so where was she-

There.

Near the edge of the tree line, he saw her; snow paling her features and making her look, well, _dead. _As he scooped her up from the snow he noticed she had no coat or anything else warm except frozen jeans and a thin long-sleeved shirt.

_I swear she left with a coat…_Liam questioned. Where could her coat, gloves, scarf, her hat gone? Surely she didn't lose them…

_Oh._

Looking over to Zu and Vida, he saw they were covered in all her extra warmth.

"You idiot," Liam mumbled to her, "you amazing brave idiot."

Next to him, he could hear Chubs calling 911 (thank _God _they had reception) and arguing with whoever was on the phone."

"No I will not 'stay calm', my girlfriend's out here and nearly dying of hypothermia, and this is taking too damn long!"

Had it been a different situation, Liam would have laughed, or at least cracked a smile.

But standing under the pale moonshine with snow powdering his hair, he could only hold Ruby closer until help arrived.

* * *

><p>Even before she opened her eyes, Ruby knew she was in a hospital. The sheets that weren't hers, the antiseptic air, and IV in her arm. Peering her eyes open under fluorescent lights, she could see Zu and Liam sitting side-by-side by her hospital side. Turning her head, she surprised them and asked,<p>

"What did I miss?"

Zu looked around startled, and Liam visibly jumped in his seat. Smiling to herself, she thought,_ can always count on these two to be surprised. _

But before she could open her mouth again, Liam stated loudly, "You are truly one of the biggest idiots I have ever met."

Zu thought about this for a moment, then nodded.

_But what-_ Her thoughts started. Then she remembered. _Oh…. that._

"What were you thinking, darlin'? You could've died! You were nearly frozen solid when we found you!"

"Well sorry for trying to keep my team alive!" She hadn't meant for the word "team" to slip out like that, but it was merely a force of habit.

"Oh." Liam stated. She could hear the gears grinding in his head. "_Oh._"

She glanced away from Liam's face, and saw in her eyes that Zu had come to the same conclusion.

"Darlin', Jude is still, _not your fault._ Not a damn thing, alright?" His eyes pleaded for her to understand, to know, that Jude's death was not her hands.

"I know." She said. He smiled, and she couldn't help but smiling back.

All of a sudden, Vida burst in. "You," she said pointing at Ruby, "are an idiot."


	4. Under the Starshine

**Ohmygosh so many reviews! AND 400 VIEWS! You guys are fabulous. I've decided my update day will be Sundays, so look out on those days for an update. Note: I might (and probably will) break this rule once in a while. ANYWAY, I've recently been asked who my favorite Darkest Minds character is. While I love _SO MANY_ of these characters, I'm going to have to go with Chubs. Because reasons. As always, please review, and stay fabulous breadfishes! (Look at profile for explanation.) Enjoy!**

**Summary: A winter ball, a grumpy Chubs, and a red dress. There are links on my profile for the dresses I've based these ones off of because I can't describe dresses.(WARNING: This is fluff. You have been warned.)**

* * *

><p>"There's no way in <em>hell<em> I'm getting into that." Ruby said stubbornly. The red dress sat on the rack, lonely, waiting for its owner to wear it.

After the Children's League disbanded, Ruby hadn't been able to keep on touch with some friends from the League, like Cate and Nico. Deciding it was high time they brought the gang back together; Cate arranged a winter ball for a small group of the League. Ruby supported this idea and actually planned some of it.

But she didn't know she had to _actually dress up._

She was planning to go in her regular clothes, leggings and maybe a nice blouse.

Vida and Zu had other plans.

"Come on, girl! The party's in a few hours! It's a _ball_-you gotta wear a dress." Vida argued.

"Oh yeah? Are _you_ wearing a dress?"

"_Hell_ yeah."

Ruby was not quite sure what to say to that. Shifting her weight and crossing her arms across her chest, she huffed in a very uncharacteristic manner.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ruby asked motioning to her purple long sleeved shirt and jeans. Zu shot her one of her signature, _you've got to be kidding me_ looks.

"Liam would really want to see you in a dress, Ruby. You owe him that." Zu told her sweetly.

_That's an unfair use of the Liam card._ Ruby thought grumpily. Giving one last huff she resigned saying,

"…Oh alright."

With Vida looking smugly happy and Zu happily bouncing on the heels of her feet, they looked at each other with excitement bubbling beneath the surface.

"Time to make you a girl."

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half later and endless curls and make-up, Ruby stood in front of a full length mirror surprised at how <em>good<em> she looked. Her strapless ruby red dress had a simple corset and front until it billowed out at the hips. The skirt fell to the ground and was pinned up throughout the skirt with silver accessories causing it drape. Silver beads lined the edge of the hemline, and her curls framed her face making her look, well, beautiful. She had opted for minimal make-up, (much against Zu and Vida's will) making her still look like herself.

_I never thought I would look good in a dress. _Ruby thought. Doing a quick twirl, she had come to a conclusion- her dislike of dresses had to be re-evaluated in the near future.

"We're ready!" Vida called from the bedroom from where they were getting dressed.

Zu emerged first, her chin length hair bouncing with every step she took. Her dress was very fitting, a pale, pink, petal-shaped dress that reached her knees, and simple sleeves. Her white flats brought the look together, and the fact that she practically glowed made her look a tiny bit like a fairy.

"Oh Zu, you look _beautiful._" Ruby told her as Zu pushed her hair back.

"Alright girls, whaddaya think?" Vida announced as she stepped out. Her dress surprisingly reached her knees, and was longer in the back. The topmost part of the dress was shiny sliver, whilst the skirt consisted of black ruffles. Her electric-blue hair was done up in a bun to the side, and smoky eye shadow made her eyes look smoldering.

"_Damn, _we look _good_." Vida smirked, strutting over to Zu and Ruby in silver heels.

"Hopefully the boys won't be waiting too long." Ruby stated, wincing when the clock read they were already 15 minutes late.

"What can we say? Sometimes a girl just has to be fashionably late."

* * *

><p>Liam did not like a grumpy Chubs one bit.<p>

Sure, Chubs could be described as a slightly grumpy person regularly, but when annoyed, watch out.

He can be as annoying as hell.

"Where in the world _are_ they?" Chubs fumed. He and Liam had been waiting for the girls for nearly half an hour. Everyone, including Nico and Cate had arrived by now, and Chubs was getting antsy.

"Chubs, they're _girls. _Of course stuff like this would take them a long time. Remember what happened when they went to the mall?" Liam said shuddering at the memory. The first time Vida, Zu, and Ruby first went back to a mall, they stayed for a very, very, long time.

"But they're always late! Remember that one time…" Chubs trailed off without warning, and Liam turned to see what had caused Chubs' sudden silence.

His jaw dropped.

There stood Ruby, Vida, and Zu all in stunning dresses. Vida flaunted over first, with Zu in tow, took one look at Chubs and Liam and said,

"Close your mouths boys. It makes you look more stupid than you are, if that's even possible."

As Chubs opened his mouth to retort, Liam began walking over to Ruby, where she stood conversing with Cate.

As he neared, he heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"…been so long! You look beautiful!" Cate told Ruby excitedly. God, even from the back she looked gorgeous. Linking an arm around her waist from behind, her eyes crinkled at the edges as he pressed a tender kiss at her temple.

"Darlin', you look stunning. Seriously, you could stop a truck." Liam told her fondly. As she laughed, he took a moment to take a good look at the brunette.

Her red ball gown hugged her curves and made her body look elegant and graceful. Her curled hair (it could do that?) framed her face, and her eyes, her eyes were shining and alluring and radiant, green eyes carved from emerald and polished with the light of the Sun.

In the background an Allman Brother's song was starting (strange choice for a ball) and Liam pushed a strand of curled chocolate hair out of Ruby's face before holding out a hand and asking,

"May I have this dance, milady?" Taking her hand in his, like two pieces of a puzzle, he led her to the dance floor.

Together, they danced under the gleam of snow, shine of the moon, and the starshine that danced with them into the night.


	5. The Day She Was Born

**Hey guys! You may have realized I changed Ruby's eye color again...upon further examination I have found Ruby's eyes are indeed, green. Sorry for those whom I said her eyes were green. Anyway, enjoy the show, and see you next Sunday!**

**Summary: Liam knows its Ruby's birthday, no matter how she tries to hide it.**

* * *

><p>Liam <em>knows<em> its Ruby's birthday.

Although she thinks that he (or Chubs, Vida, and Zu) don't know that they have obtained this bit of information, the green-eyed brunette is about to be proven wrong.

In fact, today's plan rests on the fact that Ruby doesn't know that Liam and the rest of them know it's her birthday.

Standing in the living room that he and Ruby shared, Liam stood with Chubs, Nico, and Cate supervising the surprise party the gang had pulled together. Streamers, balloons, and banners were in the process of being strung from the ceiling and strewn throughout the room.

"Good job guys, looks like we'll be done in no time." Liam told the group quickly bustling about.

Somewhere in the room, he heard Chubs mutter, "Oh god, he's in his, 'go-go-go' mode. There's no turning back now."

"C'mon Chubs, positive attitude." He told him in an authorative tone. Still grumbling behind him, Chubs proceeded to lift a cake onto a small table covered in streamers and presents.

_Presents!_ Liam remembered, suddenly fighting the urge to bounce on the heels of his feet like a child.

"I'll be right back you guys." Liam said turning to Nico and Cate. Both gave small thumbs up before turning to hang a large "Happy Birthday!" banner.

Slipping into his own room Liam looked around the room to see where his present to Ruby was. Peeping under the bed he found it tucked near the wall.

"Gotcha." Liam murmured gingerly picking up the small present. Tucking it under his arm, Liam pulled out his special gift box, littered with small indentations made with the sharp end of a scissor. Carefully placing the present into the medium-sized, orange gift box, and began the tedious process of wrapping the present.

_How do I…oh right, under, over…_Liam thought while clumsily folding the edges of the wrapping paper.

Actually, this party was not only about seeing Ruby surprised and annoyed (seriously, who knew she was so cute when she got annoyed?) but it was also the fact that this was Ruby's first birthday they've celebrated. It had been 7 years since Ruby's celebrated a birthday, and at least 4 since she's actually _known_ its her birthday. Six years at Thurmond can strip you of your identity, leaving you with only a number, name, and color. Sometimes not even that much.

It was extremely important that this birthday was special. Very, very, _very,_ important.

It was the day she was _born, _for crying loud. She was literally his life and soul and bravery and love. It was about time she knew that she was going to remembered, especially when it's the day it was made possible for them to meet.

So to hell with pretending it's no big deal.

Tugging his fingers through another loop, Liam pulled a red ribbon across the folded box, finishing a neatly tied bow. Leaning back to admire hid handiwork, he was surprised to see he had not failed at wrapping his present, in fact snuggly wrapped around the box. Getting out a pencil, Liam gently poked the eraser through the gift paper to match the indentations of those on the box.

Wiping his hands on his jeans, he took a peek at the clock to see Ruby would arrive in less than five minutes.

Jumping to his feet, Liam tenderly picked the present up from the table, careful not to jostle its contents. Walking into the living room, the room was colorfully decorated. Placing the red rectangle on the gift table, Liam moved to turn off the lights and hide behind the door.

As he stood behind the door, he could hear the girls' voices, and fought the urge to suppress a childish giggle.

* * *

><p>Zu and Vida were acting strange.<p>

Both kept sending tiny glances at each other, (like she didn't notice) were uncharacteristically excited, and bouncy, and were insistent that they stay at the café much longer than needed.

Not that Ruby minded, Isabella's Café did have quite delectable lemon bars and sandwiches. Not to mention the hot chocolate perfect for such a snow day.

Then, the strangest thing happened, _Vida payed for her lunch. _

The last time Chubs whined that it was her turn to pay, she gave him such a fiery glare that felt like she was about to sentence him and his soul to hell.

But Vida had been adamant that she pays, threating to burn Ruby's wallet if she even dared to split the bill. When cautiously asking the reason for the sudden kindness, hoping they hadn't figured out it was her birthday Ruby was relieved to hear Vida reply with,

"What, can't we just take you out every once in while?"

Of course, they hadn't slipped Ruby's suspicion just yet, but she was satisfied to know she had concealed her birthday.

So as she stood turn the key to open the door to her house, (with Zu bouncing on the heels of her feet behind her) she was totally unprepared to what would greet her on the other side.

Stepping into inky blackness and searching for the light switch, Ruby heard the door close behind her as Zu and Vida stepped in.

"What in the world-"

Light flashed on, illuminating the rest of room, and everyone in it. Blinking her eyes a few times, she took in the living room, which a) looked like Party City threw up all over it, and b) had a grinning Liam in it.

_Damn it._ Ruby thought to herself as everyone in the room yelled a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

* * *

><p>As the night progressed, Ruby found herself enjoying the party more and more.<p>

Perhaps it was the slightly ridiculous party games, or the chocolate cake, but by the time it was gift giving, Ruby found she was excited for the brightly wrapped boxes.

"Everyone ready?" Cate addressed the room as everyone sat on the floor. Handing Ruby her first gift, the tag read in calligraphic script, _from Cate._ Peeling back silver paper, a small, shiny compass sat in the pint-sized box.

"Cate…is this…?"

Needing no explanation or confirmation, Ruby tucked the compass in her pocket and mouthed a "thank you" to Cate.

* * *

><p>After getting through Chubs', Vida's, Nico's, and Zu's presents, Liam came out steadily holding a ruby-red present.<p>

"Here you go darlin'." Liam told Ruby handing her the present.

As Ruby went about unwrapping her final gift, it shook.

Shook as if there was something inside.

Ripping open the remaining layers of bow and paper, Ruby tentatively opened the remaining flaps of the box with the holes in it.

What was inside melted her soul and tugged at her heartstrings.

A tiny, tiny puppy, just big enough to fit snuggly in her cupped palms lay curled up in the center of the box.

_A pug_. Her mind helpfully supplied as she cradled the boy-dog in her palms. The entirely black pup with ears that pulled downward and eyes that matched that of its fur awoke drowsily at the newfound light.

The pug looking up into Ruby's eyes with curiosity, and a look that said,

"Hello."

It was love at first sight.

* * *

><p>Hours later, party gone, everyone in bed and fast asleep, Ruby found she was accompanied with one more boy she loved next to her.<p> 


	6. Seconds and Ice

**Hello readers! You guys are ridiculously amazing. I have over 800 views! Thank you so very much, for reading and reviewing! This chapter took a while to write up, but I'd like to send a special thanks to _idevourbooks._********This girl is the best! Enjoy the show~**

**Summary: It's quite interesting how everything can change in second. In which the gang are involved in a car crash. *WARNINGS* Mentions of injuries and blood. Not for easily grossed out. YE BE WARNED.**

* * *

><p>One second, that's all it took.<p>

First, they had all been sitting in the group car. Liam at the wheel, Chubs in the passenger seat, with Vida and Zu in the seats directly behind them. And Ruby in the very back.

All was normal and well, with Liam and Vida screeching out the lyrics to a barely recognizable song, and the rest of them laughing along. Chubs, half-scowling half-smiling. On another group adventure, facing the world, together. Like they always did.

Then, a frozen-in-time second, a speeding car skittering on frozen ice to the right of them.

Screams.

Shattering glass.

Turning, turning, turning.

Silence.

Nothing.

Then the ice around the frozen time shattered, the sounds heavy breathing and sirens in the distance crawled through the air, and the world returned back to normal speed.

But definitely not back to normal.

* * *

><p>The world was tipped over.<p>

The view of the car was sideways for Zu but it was wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

Next to her was a blearily waking Vida, but she was sideways too. And glass underneath her. _What was going on?_

Blinking eyes clear a couple times, her vision sharpened and shifted, clearing and giving her an idea of what strange world she was in.

The window on her right was shattered, and directly under it was pavement, touching her shoulders and head.

Vida was leaning towards her, hair tipping in the direction of the pavement, towards Zu.

The car had tipped over, the windows on the right now able to touch the ground.

Fumbling for the seatbelt locked over her chest, her cheeks and arms stung from lacerations caused by glass. Maneuvering so her feet touched the broken window frame, she tested her limbs and was grateful to find all her arms and legs were working fine, perhaps a bit bruised, but nothing she couldn't work with.

She heard groans from the front, signaling the awakening of Liam and Chubs. As they regained their bearings and began to try to unbuckle, she could hear Chubs release a string of curses at the belt that locked over his chest, probably bruising a couple ribs. Next to her, Vida had managed to unbuckle and (maybe a bit ungracefully) flopped down to stand in the cramped space next to Zu.

Liam also unbuckled from the front, and worked on unbuckling Chubs from his seat as well.

"Everyone alright?" He asked while tugging on the belt stuck in the mechanism.

"Yeah, but I think I broke my arm." Vida answered from next to her, cradling her broken arm. "What about you?" she asked, glancing down at Zu.

She heard herself answer a "yes" or something along those lines, but didn't hear herself say it.

Liam's ankle was most definitely broken. His face twisted in what she could only describe as agony as his left foot touched pavement and glass. Not okay. As Chubs tumbled out of his seat, he turned immediately to Vida, going into automatic doctor mode.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Vida almost imperceptibly smiled at his sudden attention on her, and said, "Yeah, I think we're fine. The other damn driver hit the back of the car more so…."

The back of the car.

Liam's eyes widened, Chubs' narrowed, and Vida's turned to face the back of the car, to find the last figure that had yet to say anything. If she could.

_Ruby._

Certainly, most surely not okay.

* * *

><p>For a few moments, Liam didn't feel anything. The only thing he heard was a rush of blood in his ears. The only thing that kept him from passing out on the spot was the ever-present fiery pain, setting the nerve endings of his tarsals ablaze in panic.<p>

Liam saw Zu and Vida try to pry the seats around the middle to the back free, where the top of the car had dented in, making it impossible for even Zu to crawl through.

Even if she could, he wouldn't allow her to, the jagged edges of metal would cut her porcelain skin up more.

But he couldn't help but try to push the door above him open, the windows above him and window shield still intact.

_Damnit._

Glass crunched underfoot, and he grimaced and suppressed a hiss as the glass around his ankles poked his injured ankle.

Trying to get a glance, a look, _anything_ that would tell him if Ruby was okay, alive or still breathing, he saw only one thing.

Through the cracks between the seats and jagged metal, there was bright red crimson.

Ruby red.

* * *

><p>The first thing Ruby's mind processed when she dazedly woke up, was that her body was dangling dangerously to the right, held up only by the seatbelt snug against her body.<p>

The next, was pain. Fire raced up her right wrist, and a pressure sat comfortably on her chest, squeezing her lungs. Something warm dripped down her back, clinging to her clothes and neck. Clicking the seatbelt release, Ruby crashed to the right into glass and shrapnel.

_Think, adapt, react, Ruby._ She forced herself to assess the situation, moving to sit in a somewhat upright position. _Alright, let's see… sprained wrist, two no-three broken ribs, probably moderate concussion. Reaction? Painful, but not unmanageable. _

Shuffling to stand sideways on frosted glass, a slender, pale hand snuck into the small space between crushed seats and metal. Dark eyes met green, one beyond scared and one determined to get out.

On the other side of the seats, Ruby heard Vida exclaim, "She's awake!" to Liam and Chubs.

"Ruby!" Liam's face appeared in her vision a little ways off, pressed up against car seats.

"It's alright, I'm fine." She said. Even though adrenaline was pouring through her veins, and her hands shook from the chilly air and pain harassing her nerves.

Zu was pale faced as she stared at Ruby, eyes fixated on the small of her back.

Puzzled, Ruby followed Zu's stare to look what had entranced the girl so.

A large piece of shrapnel, nearly half a foot in length, protruded from her back.

Feeling suddenly faint, Ruby stuck an arm against the top of the car, to her right, tucking her other arm closer to her.

Thoughts skittered around her mind, unfocused and chaotic, like cockroaches under light. She heard someone- perhaps Liam or Chubs, call her name, but it was like hearing it at the end of a tunnel.

Crouching to the pavement through the window frame, her green eyes unfocused as her vision went fuzzy around the edges.

_Bit not good._ She thought. That made her inwardly giggle- the characters on her favorite show "Sherlock" always said that.

Taking a look at her "sprained" wrist, she found it was probably more than sprained as it was already bruised and swollen-looking, speaking higher volumes than that of a sprained wrist. Her chest was constricting with every breath, hinting at a punctured lung.

Maybe more than "a bit" not good.

Liam's voice was getting louder and more desperate, but she didn't have the energy to listen. She was tired, her body running low on adrenaline and deciding it was quitting time.

The last thing she saw were yellow emergency jackets and strangers voices above her before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Within 5 minutes of blinking his eyes open, Liam was halfway to the door, despite the nurses' arguments and protests and bulky white cast covering half of his shin and encasing his foot.<p>

Wheeling himself out in a wheelchair, (on behalf of the nurses) he found his way to Ruby's room and surprised to find that he had been beat to it.

Chubs leaned against the pale green tiles, white gauze visible underneath his simple white hospital gown. Vida paced the hall impatiently, her arm in an uncomfortable looking sling. Zu sat in a generic blue hospital chair patches of gauze scattered throughout her arms, legs, and torso, swinging her slightly too-short legs rhythmically.

They were a pretty sad looking bunch.

Wheeling over to the group, he inclined his head to ask to unspoken question. _Ruby?_

"Still in surgery. She managed to break three ribs and fracture her ulna and radius and wrist in four places."

Paling considerably, Liam asked, "Anything else?"

Looking him over as if deciding if he should withhold the information, Chubs told him, "she has a concussion and the piece of metal in her back severed nerves. That's why she didn't feel it. She... she's lost a lot of blood, Liam."

Running a hand through sun-kissed hair, Liam huffed and wheeled himself next to Chubs.

"I guess we wait. Not like we do anything else."

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Week Later<strong>_

Sighing happily at the fresh outside air, Ruby felt like doing a twirl after being cooped up in the hospital for so long.

After waking up in the hospital, life had been pretty much boring.

The nurses were fake, the air smelled antiseptic, and the food was _disgusting._

So, with her arm in a cast and wrapped in miles of yards, Ruby was final able to leave.

Liam crutched awkwardly next to her, two to of them walking out whole and together.

As they always did.


	7. Snow Day

**Hello all! Guys. We did it. WE HIT THE 1000 VIEWS MARK! Thanks to all of you for reviewing and reading. I'd like to send a shout-out to another friend, _staringbackatme._** **She's my forever Sherlock and Doctor Who fangirl. Thank you all for reading, and please do review! I love to hear your feedback on anything what I write. As always, enjoy the show!~**

**This week's chapter was a sort-of prompt by _idevourbooks._**

**Summary: After her last experience with snow, Ruby wasn't quite sure if she be going out and frolicking in it any time soon. But after discovering Liam's never played in snow, it too good of an opportunity to pass up. **

* * *

><p>After her last experience with snow, and ice, and cold in general, Ruby was not quite sure if she was going to go frolicking in it anytime soon.<p>

But after finding out that Liam's never played in it before, she was not about to pass up the opportunity when a whopping 26 inches of wet, heavy snow was dropped onto their yard. (And perhaps she was looking to get back at him for her birthday, just perhaps.)

Grinning darkly as she shoved her feet into snow boots, she watched as Chubs carefully sneaked the necessary snow clothing onto a sleeping Liam, who was a very, _very,_ heavy sleeper. (Once, he slept through Vida going on a period-induced rampage through their house- that's something hard to sleep through.)

After clothing Liam in the needed attire, Ruby, Chubs, and Vida carefully, slowly carried the sleeping southern blonde down the stairs and into the backyard.

"I seriously do not understand how he sleeps through this." Chubs muttered, voice slightly strained at the edges from the extra-added weight. Ruby was asking herself the same question- they had bumped him against railings and wall multiple times on their journey down the stairs.

Reaching the backyard, Ruby opened the door for Vida and Chubs as they stood in the snow that reached up to their knees.

"Ready?" Vida asked grinning wolfishly, looking at the partner.

"Yup." Chubs answered back.

Whispering a "one, two three," the two dumped Liam into the freezing dense snow.

Eyes snapping open almost instantly on contact, Liam struggled in the snow weakly like a puppy first trying to swim.

"Wha-wha? I don't- what's going on?" Liam spluttered, trying to take in the blinding white surroundings.

"Wellllll…." Vida said in a long drawl, "a little birdie told us that you, pretty boy, have never played in the snow before." She ended with a smirk.

Sending the darkest look he could muster while stuck in the snow to Ruby, Liam found himself to his feet.

"I, for one, am heading back inside." Liam proclaimed, turning to head towards the door. As he went to open it, a battle cry sounded from behind him, and Zu emerged out of the snow to dump an arms worth of snow onto his unsuspecting head.

Turning slowly, Liam had a fiery glint in his eyes, and charged toward Zu, who had begun to dart through the snow with ease. Laughing, Ruby began to chase through the snow after them with Chubs and Vida on her heels.

From behind her, she heard someone behind her holler,

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

><p>Crouching behind the snow fort she had built, Ruby prepared to throw another ball of snow to where Liam hid behind. Tossing the snowball from hand to hand, she peered over the wall constructed from wet snow. Chucking it over the wall, the wad of snow flew in a high arch before landing with a satisfying <em>sploosh.<em>

"_Ruby!"_ Liam cried out indignantly, as a blonde snow-laced head popped out behind another snow fort.

Ducking as another round of snowballs attempted to hit her, she chortled happily. _Well,_ Ruby thought, _perhaps the snow isn't that bad after all._

Suddenly, the whistle of snow from above stopped. Confused, Ruby looked over her fort. There was no Liam in sight. Sure she could see Vida and Zu trying to bury Chubs a little ways off, but no southern blonde. Standing she surveyed the landscape to find her missing partner.

Behind her, Liam stealthily tread through the snow, carrying a large shovel he had filled to the brim.

When he was less than a foot away, Ruby was alerted by his presence, and swiveled around just to see a large amount to of snow bury her from the waist down.

"Liam!" Ruby laughed as she was buried in another shovel-full of snow. Liam, of course, was careful only to trap her legs, laughing along with Ruby.

Together, they made this snow day a memory set into both their minds.

* * *

><p>Ruby say contently as she sat near the fireplace, clumps of ice melting from her hair. Next her in the loveseat, Liam's left hand tangled with her right.<p>

After spending an hour or so in the snow, the friends thought it would be a good idea to head inside and warm up. Together, they sat around the fireplace with hot cocoa in hand.

"This feels _so_ good." Vida moaned her hands in front of the fireplace. "I can feel myself defrosting."

Next to her, Zu shook her head the way a dog would do drying off, sending ice and water flying onto Chubs and Vida.

"Zu!" Chubs whined. Liam laughed, while Chubs and Vida attempted to wring out some of the ice that had begun to seep into their clothes. Zu giggled.

"Let's go get some towels." Chubs said. Vida and Zu followed.

As the three went upstairs, Ruby snuggled closer to Liam's jumper.

"So what did you think of your first snow day?" Ruby asked as Liam rested his head on hers.

"That was…awesome." He spoke into her hair. "Thank you."

Together, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"This is <em>too<em> good." Vida said with a slightly evil grin on her face. Snapping a few photos, Chubs tried to shove some chortles back as to not wake up the pair.

When she, Zu, and Chubs came back downstairs, they had found the two lovebirds asleep on the chair.

It was too good to pass up on the opportunity.

You never know when they might come in handy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya I know...it's kinda short. Sorry. I didn't start writing this until Friday, and when FF went down yesterday I kinda had a mini panic attack. I hope you enjoyed nevertheless. See you breadfishes next Sunday!<strong>


	8. Ferris Wheels and Young Love

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! We've officially passed 1000 views, and past 20 reviews! You guys are great! This week's story is in spirit of Valentine's Day. Please read, rate, and enjoy!**

**Summary: AU All-Human Thirteen year old Ruby in taken to the carnival with boy-next-door Liam for Valentine Day. Fears are discovered, and ice cream is eaten.**

* * *

><p>Ruby spent Valentine's Day no differently than any other day.<p>

Sitting on the window seat of her room with book and a mug of English Breakfast tea.

But this Valentine's day was going to be different.

Taking a sip from her tea, Ruby looked out the window next to her as her gaze wandered to the house next door. The cream and blue house was the home of the Stewarts. Specifically, Liam Stewart.

Three years ago, the Stewarts moved into the house next to Ruby's. Three years ago, Ruby fell hopelessly in love with Liam Stewart.

Three years later, at thirteen, Ruby still loves Liam.

Sighing, Ruby mushed her forehead up against the glass, as if she could somehow pry into his thoughts from yards away. He was always courteous and gentlemanly but was also somehow adorkable and clumsical at the same.

Inwardly giggling, Ruby recalled the first time she interacted with Liam. Well, it was more of an _accidental_ interaction. In the spring of her fifth grade, when they still had recess, a group of sixth grade boys challenged the girls on the field to a game of volleyball. Extremely competitive, Ruby and her friends accepted, determined to win. On the last volley that would decide the winners of the match, Liam went full fledged try-hard and spiked the ball with as his boyish body could muster.

He spiked it directly onto Ruby's face.

The game had halted, while the players had clustered around a momentarily disorientated green-eyed girl with a panicking Liam above her. Liam had half-walked half-steered Ruby to he nurse's office. When Liam and Ruby walked home, one sporting a black eye, Liam apologized profusely to Ruby and her parents. Ruby's parents couldn't be angry at Liam really- his charming, polite personality had won them over in their book.

Taking another sip of tea, Ruby secretly wished that something else would happen.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>Adjusting the grip on the flowers in his hands, Liam shuffled in his spot in front of Ruby's door. He reached forward and tapped the doorbell once.<p>

Footsteps and movement could be heard on the other side of the door, and the tumblers of the lock moved into place with an audible _click._

Mrs. Daly opened the door, eyes first surprised, then warmly delighted.

"Hello, Liam. Here for Ruby, I'm guessing?" She greeted warmly. He had been over their house multiple times (after the volleyball incident, they had become great friends) and had become very close family friends.

"Yup. Is she home?"

"Yeah, let me just call her down." Stepping into the house, Ruby's mother stood at the bottom of the staircase that led into Ruby's room. "Ruby! You have someone here for you."

"I'm coming!"

Ruby's head popped out from he edge of the staircase, green eyes illuminating when blue met green.

"Hi."

"Hey." Extending his bouquet out to Ruby, Liam gave her the small arrangement of bluebells and baby's breath. Ruby's two favorite flowers, delicate and meaningful flowers.

Cracking a smile, Ruby delicately held the flowers wrapped in white gift paper.

Clapping her hands behind them, Ruby's mother exclaimed, "Oh those flowers are beautiful! Here, let me get them in water."

Disappearing for a moment, Ruby and Liam giggled, the awkward tension in the air dissipating with their childish giggles. As Ruby's mom re-entered, the pair managed to compose themselves as she entered.

"Mrs. Daly, if you wouldn't mind me taking Ruby carnival, I think the Ferris Wheel's open again- I hope to take her there with me." Liam asked respectively.

"Let me ask Ruby's father first-" calling down the stairs, she called, "honey!" Heavy footfalls clambered up the stairs to join the three in the living room.

"Hello, young man. How may we help you?"

"Dad, can I go with Liam to the carnival?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Ruby's father answered, "Liam, you're a nice boy. I trust that that you'll take care of Ruby right? Just take care of her, and then you're free to go."

Giving one of his show-stopping smiles, Liam replied solemnly, "Of course Mr. Daly."

Handing Ruby a twenty-dollar bill, Jacob Daly patted Ruby's head. "You be good Little Bee."

"_Dad._" Ruby groaned. Her father replied with a hearty laugh and pushed the two towards the door.

Walking out the door, Jacob called, "Bring her back by 6!" Glancing down at his watch, the screen read 3:15. It would take them 15 minutes to walk over, and 15 minutes to walk back. That gave them approximately 2 hours.

Holding out an arm to Ruby, Liam smiled a crooked grin before asking, "Ready darlin'?"

Grinning back, Ruby took his arm and walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"We're finally here!" Ruby exclaimed. On the way to the carnival, Ruby and Liam talked about the efficiency of siblings. Ruby had always wanted another sibling, (preferably a sister) but Liam wished he could do anything to give Cole, his older sibling away. The two never got along,<p>

Entering the arch of the large sign saying, "CARNIVAL!" Liam and Ruby paid 5$ admission fee. Nearly dragging her inside, Liam exploded with a puppy-like excitement that was classic Lee.

Looking at her with a slightly devilish smile, Liam asked, "What should we do first?"

* * *

><p>With half an hour left, Liam and Ruby saved the best for last-the Ferris wheel. Climbing into a brightly decorated yellow cart, Liam gingerly sat in the rickety cart with underlying panic in his eyes.<p>

"You okay?" Ruby inquired.

"Uh yea. I'm fine."

The Ferris wheel started with a loud creak, and the cart ascended backward quickly. Laughing, Ruby peered over to the cart under them. Young couples had their hands up and were hollering in glee, making Ruby smile.

When their cart was at the zenith of the Ferris wheel, the machinery gave a loud groan and stopped. Frowning, but not especially concerned, Ruby took a chance to look at Liam's face. He had gone dead pale, arms gripping the sides of the cart tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby asked, partly concerned party amused.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." Liam said, trying valiantly to hide the fact he was terrified.

"Ohhh," Ruby said clapping her hands together. Chuckling, she added, "you're afraid of heights aren't you?"

"What? Nothing of the sort." Liam lied poorly. Ruby laughed again, cart slightly swaying with her giggles. "Don't do that!" Liam hissed, knuckles turning white.

"Sorry, sorry." Ruby gasped, reining in laughter. Tightening her scarf around her neck as the chill wind blew slightly, Ruby looked to see that many of the other riders were irritable and complaining.

"Are you cold?" Liam asked. _Always a gentleman,_ Ruby thought. Shaking her head Liam's grip lessened minusculely.

"So, do you think we should get ice cream after this?" Ruby asked in an effort to distract Liam from his fear of heights.

"Um," Liam started momentarily blindsided by the sudden change of subject. "Sure."

"What kind?"

"How 'bout-"

"Chocolate with caramel?" Ruby interrupted.

"God, it's like you can read my mind."

The Ferris wheel gave another groan, and the cart descended down. When their cart reached the bottom, Liam sprung out of the cart and stumbled onto the concrete.

"Thank _god_ were out." Liam panted. Checking his watch, he found they had 25 minutes before Ruby was supposed to be home. Considering it would take them about 15 minutes to walk back, Liam told Ruby, "we should probably start heading home."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "But before we do, we have to get that ice cream, right?" Taking Liam by the hand, Ruby winded him to get the treat,

* * *

><p>Standing on Ruby's doorstep for the second time that day, Liam and Ruby said their goodbyes.<p>

"Thanks for taking me out."

"No problem…_Little Bee_." Liam said smugly as Ruby scowled. There was a sudden awkward silence, and neither was quite sure what to say.

"Well, goodnight Liam."

" 'Night Ruby." Leaning forward suddenly, Liam placed a quick kiss on Ruby's cheek before darting down the porch and next door.

Leaving Ruby stranded on the doorstep with pink quickly flushing her cheeks.

Truly, this Valentine's Day was like no other before.


	9. Piano Man

**Hello my faithful readers! I know I'm updating a little late, sorry, I was up all night writing this chapter. First things first, this chapter mentions Ingrid Michaelson's "The Way I Am," and I do not own it on any of these characters. (cri cri) Read and review, my friends. As always, enjoy the show!**

**Summary: Zu wants a piano, so Liam and Ruby set out to find one. **

* * *

><p>"Where in the world is music store?" Liam whined boyishly as he and Ruby walked down the sidewalk.<p>

Ruby too, was paying close attention to the passing storefronts that lined the streets of a little shopping village a ways downtown from their house.

Zu had wanted to learn piano for a while, but being Zu, had attempted to try to teach herself. It was found quite difficult to teach oneself piano _without a piano, _and so Zu had hesitantly asked Liam if she could get a piano.

"Um…I was wondering if you could get one of those, keyboards. I want to learn the piano, but I don't have a piano. I mean, I you can get it it's fine, really…"Liam had cut her off by there, and assured her it was no trouble and took Ruby by the arm and marched off to the downtown shopping center.

"There! I see it!" Liam said as he pointed at a huge storefront called, _"Olivia's Music." _

"We'd better hurry, it's starting to get late." Ruby told Liam as they entered the large store with a bell of the door. The clock by the entrance read 9:30, and Ruby was not sure what time the store closed, so she didn't want to risk it. Liam and Ruby now had to a daunting task: find the piano section in this giant maze of instruments and music.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of this one?" Ruby asked running her hand over an ivory keyboard.<p>

"Yup, I like this one. I'll go get someone at the front desk to help us pick it up." Liam said. Wondering how late it was, Ruby looked around to find some indication to what time it was, but there were no clocks or windows to give some marker of what time it was, and her phone was out of battery.

Liam returned around 15 minutes later, pale-faced and wide-eyed.

Standing from where she sat on the floor, Ruby asked warily, "What's wrong?"

"I think we've been locked out."

"_WHAT?!_" Grabbing Liam's wrist to look at his wristwatch, the time read 10:25. "What time did the store close?"

Liam ran his hand through his hair anxiously. "Ten, I think."

Groaning, Ruby took a peek at Liam's phone to find it also dead. "Well looks like we're going to have to what it out until morning."

"Let's go explore!" Liam said suddenly.

"Where did that come from?" Ruby queried.

"Well if we're going stuck here all night, we mine as well entertain ourselves."

Pausing for a moment, Ruby thought, _hey, we got nothing better to do,_ and followed Liam into the breach.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how, but Ruby and Liam just somehow ended up by the ukuleles and guitars. Longingly passing her hand over the body of the guitar, Ruby felt Liam's eyes watching her movements. After a few comfortable silence-filled seconds Liam asked,<p>

"Do you play?"

Looking up, Ruby answered, "A little. I played a lot before IAAN hit."

Suddenly very excited, Liam said, "Can you play something for me?"

A bit unsurely, Ruby almost said no, but Liam's puppy dog eyes forced her to say, "Sure…but I warn you, I haven't played in forever."

Nodding his head enthusiastically, Liam plopped himself crisscrossed on the ground like a school child waiting for story time.

Strumming a few experimental chords on a nearby guitar, Ruby was struck with an idea and sat next to Liam. Starting with a long forgotten tune, Ruby started to hum out the first few lyrics in an alto voice,

_If you were falling,_

_Then I would catch, you,_

Face brightening, Liam clapped his hands together in a picture of glee.

_You need a light,_

_I'll find a match,_

Adjusting her finger's grip on neck of the guitar, Ruby started the chorus of the song.

'_Cause I, love_

_The way you say good morning,_

_And you, _

_Take me the way I am._

Singing the next verse, Ruby was hyper-aware of how Liam was listening to every word. Starting the next verse, Ruby smiled and looked at Liam.

'_Cause I, love,_

_You more than I could promise,_

_And you, take me the way I,_

_Am,_

_You, take me the way I,_

_Am,_

_You, take me the way I am._

Stopping with a final strum of the guitar, the room was struck with a laden filed silence.

"That was…" Liam's voice was serious. "AMAZING!" When Liam looked up and there were stars and the moon in his eyes.

Giggling suddenly, Liam attempted to sound a tune on a nearby ukulele in a parody of Ruby's smooth music. Screeching off-key, Ruby couldn't hold back full, deep chested laughs that shook her sides and left her breathless.

"Shh," Ruby said between laughs, "if someone hears us in here, they'll probably think we're ghosts."

Looking at Ruby, there only one second of quiet before giggles erupted from their chests and echoed into the night.

* * *

><p>Ruby didn't remember falling asleep, but when she awoke, she could keys trying to open the front door.<p>

Springing into action, Ruby shook Liam. "Liam, wake up! The store's opening!" She hissed.

Liam groggily rubbed sleep from his eyes and shifted to stand as quietly as possible. Apparently, that wasn't very quietly at all, as when Liam moved his feet they collectively knocked over several guitars nearby.

"Who's there?" The music store clerk asked warily. Ruby eyed Liam darkly, then released a sigh.

Freeing unfurling tendrils, Ruby slipped into the store clerk's mind without any resistance. She didn't like doing this too people unless necessary, but she'd really rather not go to jail for spending the night inside a music store. Ignoring the memories around her, she simply tweaked a very recent memory to make it look as if she and Liam had just entered the store right behind the lady-clerk.

Pulling back carefully, the woman's eyes cleared and she cheerfully asked if they would be needing any assistance. Liam told her they would only need the keyboard they were looking at the night before. Smiling, the woman left to ring it up on the cash register.

"Sorry." Liam told Ruby as they lifted the keyboard out of the shop. "I know you don't like doing that to people."

"It's fine," Ruby told him. "Besides, she probably heard us laughing from wherever she lived anyway."

Chuckling, Liam turned to close the truck of the car they had put the large instrument in.

Boy, would Ruby have a story to tell Zu when they dropped off the keyboard.


	10. I AM CLUMSY

**Hello faithful readers! I am bringing some bad news. I recently took a fall in gym class in which I may have quite possibly twisted my ankle. I know that probably shouldn't effect this update, but I'm finding everything takes twice as long hopping on one leg and crutching around in crutches. I'm REALLY, REALLY SORRY but this update just isn't ready. (I have a really good idea for it too!) But, do not fret, I _WILL NOT_ abandon this story, just a little setback in the making. I promise, I will definitely have this update out by next Sunday. Thank you guys for being so patient. I'll try my best to try uninjured until then. Sorry again!**

**Stay fabulous,**

**StoryWriterintheTARDID**


End file.
